nwodrevisedprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Winter Court
Mantle of Winter The following powers are automatically granted to Winter Court Changelings, based on their level of Mantle of Winter. Winter * - Archer of the Lonely March / Squire of the Frost / Flowing Page – the Hidden cultivate the frozen seeds of emotion and memory that lie beneath Winter's frost. Hidden gain +1 to Resolve when Pushing themselves Mentally, in addition to the normal dice pool bonus. Successfully consoling someone, or breaking their heart, allows them to immediately make a Harvest (Emotion) roll using Wyrd + Streetwise, gaining 1 Glamour per success or 1 Willpower per 5 successes. Winter ** - Sun Banisher / Iceclad Amiger / Onyx Thane – . the Silent know how to move unseen and leave no trace even in the deepest snow, and may gain Politics, Subterfuge, or Stealth Specializations at half cost. Winter *** to **** - Unbidden Lord / Lord of the Inhospitable Chamber / Lord of the Wastes – the Lords are tasked with a bitter charge, to make the hard decisions that keep the Lost safe. They gain one additional Will level, and gain a +2 bonus to all degeneration rolls. Winter ***** - King / Queen – only one Changeling within a given Freehold may hold the title of Winter King or Winter Queen, signifying their rite to rule when the seasons turn. A Changeling who does not possess the Crown may only achieve Mantle ****. Contracts of Fleeting Winter * The Dragon Knows (Winter *) – Composure + Empathy + Winter vs. target's Composure + Wyrd. You learn one sorrow per success, starting with the most superficial and immediate and progressing to the deepest and most hidden. * Slipknot Dreams (Winter *) – Savvy + Subterfuge + Winter – target's Resolve. For a number of minutes equal to the successes rolled, the target forgets any sadness or sorrow that was weighing on them. * Faces in the Water (Winter **) – Logic + Investigation + Winter – Composure. Each success beyond the target's Sanity causes one point of bashing Will or Morale damage, as the target is suddenly filled with sorrowful memories. The Changeling may split damage as he chooses between the target's Will and Morale. * Fallow Fields, Empty Harvest (Winter **) – Savvy + Intimidation + Winter vs. Composure + Wyrd. On a success, the target gains the Depression derangement until the next sunrise. On an exceptional success, the target gains the Melancholy derangement instead. * Every Sorrow a Jewel (Winter ***) – Savvy + Persuasion + Winter – Composure. Each success beyond the target's Sanity causes one point of lethal Will or Morale damage. The Changeling may split damage as he chooses between the target's Will and Morale. Contracts of Eternal Winter * Son of the Hearth (Winter *) – Resolve + Survival + Winter. Each success cools the temperature of the room by up to 5 degrees, and holds it there for the rest of the scene. Exceptional success holds the climate steady for 24 hours. * Touch of Winter (Winter *) – Resolve + Occult + Winter to freeze a patch of water (10 x successess) feet in radius to a depth of (successes) inches. * The Devil's Jawbone (Winter **) – Resolve + Brawl + Winter to deal one point of bashing damage per success to a target, due to freezing cold. * Fallen from the Timbers (Winter **) – Dexterity + Athletics + Winter – Defense to freeze solid a target within Wyrd yards away, dealing one point of lethal damage per success that bypasses Armor. Arctic weather gear might provide Armor against this attack at the Storyteller's discretion. * Witch's Paradise (Winter ***) – Stamina + Occult + Winter to conjure up a snowstorm over Wyrd square miles that lasts one hour or scene per success rolled. Contracts of Frozen Winter * A Mere Vessel for Loss (Winter *) – Resolve + Survival + Winter. Each success lowers the character's dice pool penalty for extreme cold, pain, or other discomfort by 1 for the remainder of the scene. * Fear is Nothing (Winter *) – Composure + Expression + Winter. The character gains Armor against all social and mental attacks equal to the number of successes rolled for the remainder of the scene. This Armor stacks with her Clarity for social attacks that must defeat a target's Sanity before dealing damage. * Grief is Stronger than Death (Winter **) – Resolve + Survival + Winter. Each success allows the character to ignore one bashing or lethal point of damage for the remainder of the scene. The damage still occurs, but causes no wound effects or incapacitation until the scene has ended. * Remorseless Strike (Winter **) – Resolve + Brawl + Winter. Each success adds +1 damage to your next attack; this bonus is lost if you miss, or if you do anything other than attack or pursue your target. * Cold Comfort (Winter ***) – Composure + Expression + Winter – target's Composure + Wyrd. Each success causes one point of intimate Morale damage that bypasses Clarity. In exchange, for the remainder of the scene, the target gains Armor against all further physical, social or mental attacks equal to the amount of damage dealt.